


Bond

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M, blood bonding, post-wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: After Wano, Zoro and Sanji finally get to discuss what happened during Whole Cake Island. Well, sort of. Zoro's not one for words, is he? ZoroxSanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 100 Themes Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Bond
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, post-Wano (which I’ll regret later I’m sure), my idea of romance, blood bonding.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: R (for things I don’t think kids should see, mostly)
> 
> So… this is basically what I think romance is like. Or rather, I guess, close to what my experience of romance has been like. (Yeah, it’s not ‘normal’ but neither am I.) Don’t try this at home etc etc.
> 
> And no, I’m probably never gonna stop thinking about a ZoSan discussion/confrontation regarding WCI. If Oda won’t give it to me I’ll make as many of my own as I want.
> 
> Using for 46: Family of the 100 themes challenge because I can.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Fighting Kaido and saving Wano had been incredibly intense. With the full-scale war, the hiding of their identities and the aftermath of trying to reunite the citizens, almost all of the Strawhats were thoroughly exhausted. Momonosuke had been instated as the shogun despite his age, appropriate retainers had been found and after a brief celebration, the crew had jumped back onto their ship to make a speedy getaway. Business as usual for them, though it was tiring at the same time. No matter how often they did things like this, it was still hard to recover from, especially since the stakes just seemed to get higher and higher.

But now they were blissfully back at sea, reunited as they should be. Both with each other and their love of adventure, no longer having to bog themselves down with worries about another island that needed their help.

The first night had passed without much incident; everyone too tired to really make a fuss after everything they’d been through. Retaining their wits long enough to get everything in order before they all headed to bed. Wanting a good long rest, to heal from their injuries and get back into the flow of things faster. In many ways it was like they always pretended what they’d experienced hadn’t happened, finding it easier to keep going if they ‘forgot’ about what they’d left behind them. Something they’d had to learn to do when they’d disembarked from Arabasta without Vivi – needing to continue on their journey without lingering too much on the friendships they’d made.

They still cared of course – Sanji knew for a fact that Nami and Vivi exchanged letters frequently – but had to push it aside so they wouldn’t dwell on it too much. There was no need to mourn over some distance; proximity wasn’t the only thing that mattered. Just the feelings of those involved and the vows made between them. There wasn’t a single member on the crew who was the type to promise things lightly; if they said something they meant it and would absolutely fulfil their promises whenever they could.

Thinking about Vivi made Sanji feel sad. Though they never brought it up, he knew that the members of the crew who had journeyed with her missed her deeply. It had been years since they’d seen her but that longing to hear her voice never went away, at least not fully.

When they were still on the Merry, he remembered seeing Nami twist in place more than once, looking behind her as if she’d heard something. No doubt looking for the princess, thinking she’d heard her though it was but a whisper from the wind. It had happened to him too; a flash of blue drawing his attention because he’d mistaken it for her hair. Always feeling stupid afterwards, the loneliness and desire to see her more overwhelming when reality had hit him.

For a moment Sanji realised how close he’d been to never hearing the voices of his crew again when he’d been stuck on Whole Cake Island, a feeling of unrest building in his stomach. At the time he’d been willing to sacrifice anything for their safety but after seeing them again he’d realised how foolish that was. If missing Vivi was still this painful then how bad would it have been to lose him? The thought of making them all suffer like that stressed him out even though the matter was done with now.

Everything was alright but he couldn’t shake his discomfort, putting down his knives carefully on the kitchen counter. It was kind of ridiculous but he needed to see them right now, reaffirm that to himself by looking at everyone. He sighed as he shrugged his jacket back on over his shoulders, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it as he left the galley. 

As Sanji went out onto the deck, he noticed that it was surprisingly empty. Though usually the other Strawhats would be out on here at this time of day, there was no one in sight.

No one except for Zoro, of course.

The swordsman was sitting down by the stairs, his gaze drawn to Sanji as he walked over. Probably had come out here to bask in the sun or settle down for one of his regular naps between training sessions. Thoughts of the others seemed to melt away under his stare, Sanji’s unease not fading despite being with one of his crew.

It was the first time they’d had a chance to be alone since they’d reunited; far too busy on Wano to take a breath let alone have a conversation. Sure, they’d bickered a little but that had been to break up the tension, to give them a sense of normalcy after being apart like that. It wasn’t really the same thing, didn’t count.

Though he’d had time to apologise to Luffy for what had happened, Sanji felt like he owed everyone else an apology as well. Zoro in particular, since their bond was a little different from everyone else’s. More antagonistic but also more intimate; beyond the bounds of normal crewmates.

Then again, perhaps that was an understatement: Sanji wasn’t so far in denial that he hadn’t realised his feelings for the swordsman nor so dense that he hadn’t noticed Zoro felt the same. They’d just never really acted on it outside of times of intense stress, never spoke of the things that happened afterwards. Both trying to keep things on the ship normal, trying to focus on their goals instead of what seemed like a passing infatuation. Not willing to risk ruining the delicate balance onboard and make things difficult if it didn’t work out.

So even though they weren’t really anything, Sanji felt oddly like a cheating spouse getting caught sneaking into bed after an unfaithful tryst.

Unsure what to say, Sanji just stayed standing next to Zoro. Waited to see if there was anything he wanted to say, knowing there was the fair chance that he’d been thinking it over this whole time. It wasn’t like Sanji had wanted to go nor had he expected it to get as complicated as it had done – Zoro would probably understand that.

Sanji doubted he was going to get yelled at, figured that if the swordsman had yelled at anyone over this it would have been Luffy. Just like he’d done in Water 7 when it came to Usopp, partly why Sanji had bowed his head to their Captain so easily as he’d admitted he wanted to come home. Remembering what Zoro had declared if such matters weren’t squared away properly, how he’d leave the ship himself if it came to that.

That was something that the cook didn’t want. Zoro had been on this crew longer than any of them; Sanji didn’t like the idea of him leaving if it was his fault. What would be the point in getting a crewmember back if it meant losing another? They wouldn’t be the same without him, even if he didn’t do much for them other than fighting or drinking all their booze.

Well, perhaps that was a little harsh. Zoro did do more than that – often acted as the voice of reason when Luffy was getting out of control. Not always successful in his endeavours but he did try, as frustrated as everyone else when Luffy went off the rails regardless. Supportive and protective of the crew in almost every circumstance, there for them when they needed them.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. Just trying to be patient, aware that for things like this Zoro preferred to choose his words carefully. He’d only yelled at Luffy because he’d have charged off otherwise – he hadn’t had much time to consider it.

Thankfully, Zoro didn’t keep him waiting long.

“So… what happened with your family? Luffy said you wanted to save them.” Zoro’s voice was gruff; the tone he usually had when he cared about something but was pretending he didn’t. Sanji could recognise it in an instant, amused by the swordsman putting up a front. After all they’d been through together there was no point in trying to hide things like that, no reason to act like it didn’t matter to him. He was more obvious than he thought he was.

Calmly, Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and sat down next to him, looking out into the ship. His own way of feigning that he didn’t care, something Zoro would see through too.

“Mm, well… we saved them alright.” Sanji exhaled and watched the smoke curling into the air in front of him. “But I told them never to appear in front of us again.” A smirk played on his lips as the smoke dwindled in front of him, fading away until he couldn’t see it anymore. “So basically I’m back to not having a family. Unless you count the old fart, I guess.”

His words lingered much like the smoke had, the swordsman quiet while he seemed to think it over. Sanji put the cig back in his mouth, turning his head to look at Zoro. He was being stared at in return, an intense look in that green eye that made the pit of his stomach tremble, as though there were butterflies trapped inside that were desperate to get out.

Before he could question it, Zoro leaned closer to him and slowly withdrew his sword – the white one, the one that Zoro held dear – whilst not tearing his gaze from Sanji’s. Though the cook knew he should feel a sense of danger it didn’t come. Instead of being angry, Zoro just seemed determined, like there was something on his mind. Sanji didn’t even flinch as the sword left its sheath. Whatever was being planned at this moment didn’t seem like something he should be afraid of, though he was somewhat cornered with his back up against a wall.

To his surprise, Zoro lifted his other hand and slid the blade across it, drawing his own blood. Sanji couldn’t help watching the motion, seeing the blade shine even as red stained it, Zoro’s hand bleeding from under his index finger to the middle of his palm.

“Hold out your hand.”

Sanji didn’t even need to ask to know what was going to happen if he did that. Took a shaky breath to calm his nerves and hesitated as he looked at his own hand. He wasn’t sure where Zoro was going with this, didn’t know what to expect if he allowed it. The cut on Zoro’s palm looked quite deep – he couldn’t have something like that done to his own. His hands were too precious for that, needed to be as injury-free as possible for making food later on.

Zoro was still staring at him, seeming patient though Sanji could tell he was holding himself back from just grabbing his wrist and doing it anyway. Waiting for him to offer it of his own accord, to consent to whatever the hell this was going to be.

“Don’t worry; I won’t do it so deep on you.” Sanji’s gaze flicked back to Zoro’s as he spoke. “Trust me.”

Quietly, Sanji swallowed the lump in his own throat and turned his hand over, showing Zoro the palm of it as he lifted it between them. Nervous but intrigued, wanting to know where this was going, what would happen next.

Zoro brought his sword to Sanji’s palm, his eyes now focused on it as he carefully dragged the edge of the blade over the skin. It stung as it cut into him, Sanji hissing between his teeth when Zoro pulled it back and the air met the wound. As promised, it was barely a scratch – just enough to cut and make him bleed but only small droplets, unlike Zoro’s own. Sanji stared at his hand for a moment, his head feeling a little dizzy as he looked at the blood, enticed by the sight even as he questioned why he was doing it.

Seconds later, Zoro’s bleeding hand clasped Sanji’s, pressing their palms together firmly as he lifted it and held it against the wall by Sanji’s head. His sword was placed on the ground now, Zoro half on-top of him as he moved closer and drew Sanji’s gaze back to his face. Zoro looked firm and determined as he yanked the cigarette from his lips and threw it behind them, kissing him hard on the mouth and making his head spin.

Not just with lips but with his tongue, surprising the cook as he slid it against his own. In their frenzied comfort romps they’d never done this before; too busy getting each other’s clothes out of the way to bother. Sanji didn’t know what to do with himself, just trying to keep breathing as best he could. Not even attempting to kiss him back, too stunned to think clearly.

When Zoro pulled back from his lips, Sanji was flushed red all over.

“I’m your family now, you hear me?” Zoro gripped his hand tighter, as if to signal that this was the reason. “We’re all your family.” His voice was stern, determined and without room for argument whatsoever. “Nothing’s gonna change that, no matter what.”

Breathless and not sure how exactly to respond, Sanji just nodded his head. His heart was hammering in his chest as he stayed still, half-hoping Zoro would kiss him again. Almost ready to cast aside their unspoken agreement not to make more of this, allow himself to get swept up in what he wanted right now but not daring to make that move. Uncertain if that was the swordsman’s intention or not, whether that would even be what he wanted. Some part of him was screaming that this whole thing was weird, that allowing it was dangerous but Sanji couldn’t bring himself to care. Even if it was those things it was far too late to do anything about it now.

Zoro leaned back and brought their hands to his face as he licked the blood from the side of their palms and let go. Sanji didn’t pull his hand back, watching in fascination as the swordsman licked firmly over his hand until the blood was gone. Only the small scratch remaining, it no longer bleeding though Zoro’s hand looked like it still was.

As Zoro sat back next to him, Sanji felt like he was coming back to himself. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the gesture, he got to his feet and wiped his hand against his trousers, embarrassment rushing through him at what had just happened. How utterly bizarre and stupid it was, how ridiculously _romantic_ it had felt. Unusual from the swordsman, who hadn’t done such overt things before, neither of them having acknowledged their relationship in words up until this point.

Sanji was flustered as he turned to look back down to him, somewhat unsurprised to see Zoro’s eyes closed now. His hands were behind his head, a makeshift pillow as he seemed to be asleep, Sanji not sure whether to believe that or not. Was he feigning sleep to avoid talking about what just happened or was he actually sleeping? The idiot could fall asleep at the drop of a hat, in any place he felt like. It wouldn’t have been strange either way.

Deciding to let sleeping swordsmen lie, Sanji shook his head to himself and walked off to go and get the cut looked at by Chopper. He wasn’t going to say how he had gotten it, didn’t really want to invite conversation about what had happened but couldn’t leave it as it was. He imagined the doctor would be able to do something to make it heal faster, that or make it not an issue when he was in the kitchen next.

He couldn’t shake the feeling in his chest or the blush from his face for the rest of the day. Every time he looked at Zoro it felt like it got worse, Sanji noticing the cut on Zoro’s hand had scabbed over by now. The swordsman kept meeting his gaze every time he looked over, just causing his stomach and chest to feel tense all over again, though not in a bad way.

His hand tingled slightly when he thought about it, but Sanji didn’t mind that. It was strange but it just made him feel content, like he was where he was supposed to be. As though Zoro’s words were definitely true; that they were family – all of them – and that this was a bond deeper than anything he’d had before. Sanji found himself hoping that it would leave a scar on his skin, a permanent reminder of what had happened, though there was no way it would. Far too shallow and gentle to do anything of the sort, though he suspected Zoro’s might.

Oh well. It wasn’t like he was going to forget this anyway.


End file.
